Faded Memories
by ladylibra73
Summary: Ranger gets hurt and loses his memory while to catch a skip. Stephanie helps him regain it.


Faded Memories

It was a perfect start of the morning. Ranger and I made the most gloriest of love.

"I will always love you." Ranger said between kisses.

Ranger always made me feel good after we make love. We lay beside each other with my hand over his heart. A few minutes later, he got out of bed and got in the shower. I stayed in bed until he came back out. I could never get tired of looking at his body. So perfect in every way. He sat on the bed to put on black cargo pants.

"Why hide such a perfect body like yours." I said sitting up.

"I can't go to work naked. Are you staying in bed all day?"

"No, I will get up. I will go to the bond office to see if I have any skips. What do you have going on?"

"Tank and I are going to capture Rick Morello. He has a long record going back to when he was ten."

"Ten?"

"Oh yeah."

I got out of bed.

"Be careful today." I said putting his arms around neck.

"I always do." Ranger said closing in for a kiss. I got in the shower and when I got out, I smelled food. I dried my hair and went to the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for me. Eggs and toast. Ranger had yogurt and coffee. Half hour later, Ranger gathered his stuff.

"I will be back later on this afternoon." Ranger said gathering me in his arms.

I closed in and kissed him.

"Like I said earlier, be careful. I love you."

"I will and I love you too."

I watched him walk out the door. Ten minutes later, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed out. It was a ten minute drive to the bonds office. Connie was at her desk while Lula filing her nails.

"Hello, any skips today?"

"Two. One for auto theft and the other for streaking. Good luck with that one."

"Shouldn't be to hard. Be back later."

First I went to the auto guy. From the picture he looked like an idiot. Ray is his name. I knocked and told him who I was. He cooperated with me and took him to the police station. I left the police station and went to go find the streaker. I found him outside walking to his house. He was naked indeed. I parked my car and got out.

"Hello Walter. I was hoping you could put some clothes on and come with me to the station."

"Whatever for?"

"You missed your court date."

"I'm not coming with you. You have to catch me first."

Walter is a sixty year old man. If he ran off, he wouldn't go very far. From what I read in his file, he had a bad case of arthritis in his back.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you have to come with me." I said cuffing him.

"You're terrorizing an old man."

He complained all the way to the station.

"That woman is terrorizing me. Help!"

I got my receipt and drove back to the bonds office. I handed Connie the receipts and wrote me a check.

"I just received three more skips."

"I would like to help. I haven't gone with you for a while. I miss the fun. Besides, it's a lot better than filing."

"Ok, let's go."

I just about to turn on the Cayenne when my phone rang.

"Hey Steph, it's Tank. I need you to come to the hospital. Ranger has been seriously hurt."

"I will be there right away."

"What happened?" asked Lula.

"Ranger is in the hospital."

"Oh my God, you better go. Keep me posted."

I drove quickly to the hospital. I probably broke some laws on the way there. I quickly got out of the car and ran to the emergency room. I saw Tank in the waiting room.

"How is he?"

"Very bad. We were trying to apprehend Rick and then things went screwy."

"What happened?"

"Ranger went in the house to get Rick and there was a lot of chaos going on and the next thing I know I see Rick driving away in his car from upstairs. I ran downstairs to find Ranger on the floor. There was blood on the side of his head, so I quickly dialed 911 and the ambulance arrived."

Just then a doctor came to us.

"How is everything doctor?" asked Tank.

"He broke a couple ribs and it looked he got hit hard on the side of the head. We checked him out and everything looks good. We put him in the recovery room. He is still out, but your free to go see him.

"Go on ahead." said Tank.

I quickly walked in the room. Ranger had a bandage all around his head. Monitors were beeping. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I took his hand. I could do nothing but look at him. A nurse came in and checked his vitals.

"When my appendix burst, I was in the hospital for two days and my boyfriend never left my side. He thought something bad was going to happen. Nothing did. We got married a year later. Do you have plans on getting married?"

"No."

"Well, whatever you decide." the nurse said leaving the room. "Oh, you know what else helps. Talk to him. You may think he may not hear you, but he will." then the nurse left.

"Hey, it's me Stephanie. I heard what happened. You're just lucky you didn't get killed. Anyway, I picked a couple of skips today. I had to pick up a streaker. He tried to get away from me, but I caught him. He's sixty years old. I want you to come home so we can make love again like this morning. I miss that body of yours. I want..."

Then I heard voices outside the hall. I looked to see that it was my grandmother and my dad.

"We heard what happened?" my father said.

I got up and hugged my dad.

"Everything will be ok." he said.

"I'm hoping so."

They stayed for an hour and left. The nurse came back.

"I noticed you had visitors."

"That was my family."

"Nice people. I'm giving you a blanket and you can sleep in the next bed. It's ok."

"Thanks."

At five, the nurse checked his vitals again. I went down to the cafe to get something to eat. I brought back to the room. I had chicken with mashed potatos and vegetables.

"You should be happy with me. I am having chicken with vegetables."

I only ate half the chicken and some vegetables. At eight, the nurse came back again.

"Looks like you could go to sleep. I will be leaving, but I told another nurse you will be staying in here. I will be back tomorrow morning. If there are changes, she will wake you up."

"Thanks."

I kissed Ranger goodnight and got into the next bed. I fell asleep in seconds. The next morning, I woke up and I saw the nurse checking on him. He still looked the same. I went home to shower. The nurse would call me if there were any changes. I was too quiet without Ranger here on seven. An hour an a half later, I returned to the hospital. Ranger was still the same. I stepped beside him and took his hand again.

"I'm back. Actually I stayed here and slept in another bed in here. I went home to shower and came back here. The apartment is not the same without you there. I just wish you'd wake up so we can go home together. At lunchtime I went to the cafe to get something to eat. I picked up a turkey sandwich. I was on my way back to the room when my phone rang. It was the nurse. I ran back to the room and noticed Ranger was awake.

"I was checking his vitals and I just about to leave when I saw his eyes open. He asked me where he was."

I sat down beside him.

"Hi, Ranger, how are you feeling?" I asked moving his hair from his forehead.

"Do I know you?"

My smile faded.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

Five minutes later, the doctor came in and checked Ranger out. He looked into his eyes and everything else.

"You don't know who you are?" asked the doctor.

"No."

"Your name is Carlos Manoso. This is Stephanie."

"I don't know her."

The doctor turned to me.

"I think when he got hit in the head, it wiped away his memory. It shouldn't be permenant. I'm sure it will come back on it own. I think taking him home will bring back his memory. An hour later, Ranger was dressed and ready to leave. I parked in the garage and helped him.

"We live here?"

"Yes. We live in an apartment in this building."

"Must be pretty big."

"There are other offices in here." I said walking to the elevator punching seven.

"We live way up here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your the boss of the company Rangeman." I said opening the door. He walked in and looked around. He stopped and looked at the pictures on the walls. He stopped to one that had a picture of the two of us.

"Is this us?" he asked pointing.

"Yes. We were standing in front of the bonds office."

"Where is the bonds office?"

"Ten minutes from here. It's where I started bounty hunting."

"Did I start there?"

"No. You were in Special Forces before you did bounty hunting. You are also security specialist. There is control room on the fifth floor. They monitor the whole building."

"Who is they?"

"I will take you down later."

He looked down at the picture. We were standing in front of the bonds office holding each other and smiling. He walked down the hall into his office.

"What is this room?"

"Your office. You work here also. You also have an office down on five."

"Who is this?" he asks.

"That's Julie, your daughter."

"Our daughter?"

"No. Years ago, you met a woman named Rachel when were you in Special Forces. You two got married and when Julie was born, you divorced Rachel."

"Why?"

"Maybe because you didn't want to be tied down. You didn't want to be in a relationship."

"Where does she live?"

"Miami, Florida, Julie is there too. Rachel got married to someone else."

He put the photo back on the desk then he rubbed his temple.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm getting a headache, I'm going to lie down."

I led him to the bedroom.

"Do we sleep here?"

"Yes."

"It's very nice."

"So you take a nap and you will feel better." I said about to close the door.

"Stephanie. How long have we known each other?"

"Eight years. We'll talk about it after your nap." I said closing the door.

Half hour later, a knocked startled me. I opened the door and it was Tank.

"Hi there, how is everything?"

"Good, he's taking a nap. A headache came on."

"I'm here to show you the file on Rick Morello. This guy has committed crimes since he was ten. Raping little girls, stabbing his father. He was sent to a hospital and they helped him there. That helped him and ten years later, he started to do things again. It gets worse year after year."

We talked a few minutes more and he left. It was five when Ranger woke up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. I was getting a pounding headache."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok. I will call Ella."

Half hour later, Ella came up with the food. I took two glasses and filled them with wine. Ranger sat down.

"How are you Ranger?" Ella asked.

"I'm good."

"Ranger this is Ella, your housekeeper."

"I hope you feel better." she said.

"Thanks."

"See you later." said Ella.

"She seems nice." said Ranger.

"She is. She cleans the apartments, launders."

"Wow, just her?"

"Yes."

Ella cooked us chicken with rice.

"This is good." said Ranger.

After we were done eating, we went to the control room. Everyone was in the hallway talking when Ranger and I came

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Hey Ranger, so glad to see you." said Santos.

"How are you feeling buddy?" asked Tank.

"This is Tank. He is your right hand man when you're injured or not around."

"How long have we known each other?" asked Ranger

"Fifteen years. We joined the military and we became friends. You hired me shortly after you came here."

We talked for a few minutes and then left.

"I didn't know I had so many friends here." Ranger said.

"You also have friends outside of here. Connie and Lula, they work at the bonds office. There's Vinnie too, but I don't consider him a friend. He's also my cousin."

"There are just so many questions I have."

"Ask away. It's still early." I said sitting down. Ranger looked at the picture again on the wall.

"Are we close?" he asked.

"Until about a year ago. Let's just say it's been complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Well, I was in a relationship. He's a Trenton cop. His name is Joe. We have had an on again off again relationship many times."

"Are you still with him?"

"No. I wouldn't be living here if I still was. We bumped into each other from time to time. When I met you, you acted macho, but as time when on you mellowed out. A few months after you came on to me. You kissed me."

"Why did I kiss you?"

"I had a history of losing cars. Someone would steal my cars, they would blow up. One time you let me borrow of on your cars and it got stolen. I was worried that you would get mad at me and then you kissed me. It left me breathless."

"Wow"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"How about you? Did you fall for me?"

"No. Like I said I was in a relationship with Joe and then you came along. It's very complicated. That's not the way it is anymore. I made my decision and that's with you."

"We must really love each other."

"Yes we do."

"I would love to have more of this conversation, but I am getting tired. A lot of excitement happening in one day." Ranger said getting up. I followed him to the bedroom to get my PJs. When I entered the bathroom to change, he was taking off his shirt. When I was done in the bathroom, he was completely naked.

"Nice pajamas." he said.

"Thanks. They keep me warm on cool nights. I will just grab a blanket and sleep on the couch. Have a good night."

I made myself comfortable on the couch and turned off the light. It took me a while to fall asleep.

Ranger was dreaming he was on a hill looking for something. He heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Stephanie. She was trying to say something, but she was too far away. She got a little closer and heard it. She was pointing at something. He turned around to find that there was a gun pointed at him. Ranger couldn't move.

"Say goodbye!"

Then there was a boom and Ranger woke up. He sat up quickly. The bedroom door opened and Stephanie came in. She turned on the lamp.

"Are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare. I was on a hill and you were at the bottom. You were trying to tell me something and I couldn't hear you. So you came closer and you said turn around and I did. I saw a gun in front of my face. Then there was a boom and that's when I woke up."

"Did you see who had the gun?"

"No. His face was covered. There seems to be something missing in here and I get the feeling that it might be you. I don't know why, but I feel like there is a connection going on between us. Ever since I got here late yesterday afternoon, I've been having these feelings for you. Everytime I'm near you, it feels right. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, it isn't. You have been through a lot, so why don't you go back to sleep."

"I would like for you to stay in here."

"Ok."

I got under the covers and I was thinking this wasn't a good idea for me to do. Yeah, I was trying to help get his memory back, not take advantage of things. The next morning I found Ranger in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him looking in the mirror.

"Thinking of who I am and everything else. I just want my memory back."

"You will get it back. You can't rush it. Take a shower and I will call Ella to bring breakfast up." I said.

A few minutes later, the shower turned on and I called Ella. When Ella arrived with breakfast, Ranger came out of the bedroom wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweats.

"Hi Ranger, how are you?" Ella asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"Good then, see you later."

I had eggs with toast and Ranger had a wheat bagel with coffee.

"Are you up to visiting the bonds office today?"

"Sure."

Half hour later, we were in the elevator down to the garage. We took the Cayenne and I drove. Minutes later, we arrived at the bonds office. Connie was at her desk when we walked in.

"Hi, how is everyone doing?" Connie asked looking at Ranger.

"Ranger, this is Connie."

"Hi."

Ranger walked around the room, looking around.

"How is everything going?" Connie asked.

"Ok, he asked me a lot of questions. How we got involved, about his past, etc. "

"His memory will come back."

"I know. That's what I told him. So, you have any skips for me today?"

"Five, including the ones from yesterday, so you have eight. So you will have a busy day."

Ranger came back.

"I have eight skips, would you like to help me?"

"Sure, I'm not sure how much help I would be."

When we got to the car, we sorted out who should we get first."

"I think we should get the shop lifter first." said Ranger.

"Ok. You look through them and see who we should go to after."

Ramon Hernandez, age 30. He looked harmless. I was about to open my door when he stopped me.

"Do you have your gun with you?"

I searched in my handbag and I didn't have it. He opened the glove compartment and found her gun. He checked it and it was loaded.

"Use it."

We got out of the car and walked toward the door when I stopped him.

"How did you know my gun was in there?"

"Lucky guess."

I knocked and he answered it right away.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie and I'm here to rebond you. You missed your court date and I need to take you in today."

"I'm busy with the family. Come back tomorrow."

"Nope, sorry. It has to be today."

"Ok. We'll go after I water the plants. Plants need water everyday, I forgot to do it yesterday." he said as he walking out the door. I tripped him and he fell flat on his face.

"Good going Babe."

"Thanks." I said cuffing him. "Hey, waiting a minute, did you just call me Babe?"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did. You always call me that."

"It fits you."

Ranger picked the guy up and we put him in the car.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Speed ticket guy." Ranger said.

Juliana Marx. She was going ninety in a thirty. She lived in an apartment complex.

"She lives in apartment 9." I said.

He knocked her door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked looking at Ranger.

"I'm here to rebond you. You missed your court date."

"Can't do it today. I'm already late for work. Excuse me."

I quickly grabbed my cuffs and cuffed her.

"Get those off me bitch!"

"When we get to the police station, we can."

A few minutes later we stopped at TPD, got my receipts and went out for more skips. All the other skips were easy, some were being stubborn, but they cooperated. By one, we went back to the bonds office to give Connie the receipts and she gave me my check. When we left, we went to Pino's. I ordered a meatball sub and Ranger had a salad.

"I did so good today. You must be my good luck charm today."

"Do I always go with you when you go after skips?"

"The ones that are dangerous you do, but skips like these, I go by myself."

By the time we got in the car, Ranger rested his head on the headrest.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Very tired and my head is starting to hurt."

I started the car and drove back to Rangeman. When we walked in the apartment, Ranger looked very exhausted and ready to take a nap.

"What do you think of your day?" I asked.

"Very interesting on how you capture your skips. How come you don't carry a gun?"

"I don't like guns."

"Then why did you become bounty hunter?"

"I needed the money."

"I need to go lay down. My head is pounding."

A few minutes later, there was a knock, it was Tank.

"Hi, how are you doing? asked Tank.

"Today went well. He helped me out with my skips. During one of my captures, I did a unique way of getting my skips to the station. As the skip was walking out the door to water plants, I tripped him and he fell to the ground. Then Ranger said "good going Babe. You think his memory is coming back?"

"Looks like some."

"Then we went to another skip and he asked me where my gun was. He opened the glove compartment and there the gun was. He also had a dream that he was on a hill and I'm at the bottom yelling, but he can't hear me. So I walk up the hill and I'm pointing to whatever it is and he turns around and he sees a gun pointed at him and then boom, he wakes up."

"Did he see the person?"

"No. The face was covered by the gun."

We talked for a few more minutes and then he left. Two hours later, Ranger got up and he had his hands on his head.

"What's the matter?"

"My head hurts. Hurts so much I can't see straight."

"Let's go you to the emergency room."

I held onto his arm as we made it out to the elevator down the garage and into the car. He rested his on the head rest and closed his eyes. I quickly drove to the hospital and parked in the emergency room parking lot. I held onto his arm and walked to the desk. I told her about his condition and we sat down to wait to be called. Five minutes later we were called him. Ranger got on the bed to lay down. The doctor came in and asked Rangers questions. Then the doctor asked me questions. I told the doctor what we did and the doctor said it was too soon to be doing activities. The doctor did an MRI to check to see if everything was ok.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain. I would like to keep him overnight just to make sure everything is ok."

A few minutes Ranger was put in a room. The stuff that was given to Ranger made him sleep and would be out for the rest of the night. I kissed Ranger goodnight and slept in the next bed.

Ranger was dreaming he was eating with Stephanie at a restaurant called Pino's. They were smiling each other and enjoying each others company. Then the front door opened and everyone froze. A man stopped at the table, looked at us, put hand in his coat pocket and aimed his gun at us. He aimed his gun at Stephanie and boom. Ranger sat up quickly. A nurse came in.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good. I'm in the hospital right?"

"Yes you are. Stephanie brought hours ago because you having head pain."

"Is Stephanie here?"

"Yes, she is sleeping over there."

"Thanks."

Ranger got up and walked to where Stephanie was sleeping. He shook to her to wake her up. She opened her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I had another one of my nightmares. This time were eating lunch at a restaurant. A gun came in with gun and pointed it at you. Then boom, I woke up."

"Did you see the guys face this time?"

"Yeah, he was bald with a beard. Are you in any danger?"

"No."

"These nightmares are driving me crazy. Does this guy exist?"

"I don't know, you would have to look at some pictures to find the guy that is in your nightmares. I'm also having flashbacks of us together. Holding hands, kissing, laughing. "

He looked deep in my eyes and then kissed me. He ended the kiss and looked at me.

"I love you Babe."

Then he kissed me again with passion. I think his memory is back.

"Are you remembering?" I asked.

"Yeah I am. I also know who the guy is in my nightmare. His name is Rick Morello. It's a two story house. Tank took the stairs and I searched the first floor. I guess he was hiding behind the other side of the wall and he hit me hard with something. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital."

At eight, the doctor came in to check on Ranger.

"Everything looks good. I would like you to rest at least a day. Your free to go."

I thanked the doctor and Ranger and I left hand in hand. Ranger drove back to Rangeman. Before we got out of the car, we kissed with passion.

"I missed you." Ranger said.

We got out of the car, into the elevator to the fifth floor. All the guys were there.

"I want to know who can track down Rick Morello for me. I want this son of a bitch now!"

"It's nice to have you back." said Tank.

"Thanks man. Do you know the location of where Rick is?"

"We think he went to the house." said Tank.

I could see the wheels spinning in Ranger's head.

"If your thinking of going back to that house, you're crazy."

"I have to get this guy. If I don't, he's going to be keep on killing."

"Get any of these guys to do. I don't want you to get killed. You just got your memory back."

He ushered me to the hallway.

"I know what to expect this time. I'll have Tank to back me up. The guys will monitor me from the control room. It will be better this time."

"You want to get yourself killed!" I shouted.

"That will not happen. I will have everyone watching me every step of the way. Trust me on this."

"I don't think I want to. You do this and it's the end of us." I said getting into the elevator up to the apartment. I walked into the apartment, slammed the door, went to the bedroom and started crying. A few minutes later a felt the bed tilt and a hand stroking my hair.

"In all the cases I have taken, tougher than this one, I have come back alive. Maybe a few scratches, etc, but nothing life threatening. Except for this time, this was a wake up call. I will be more aware of what's going on and I will have the other guys watching me me from the control room and I will have Tank watching my back. I'm covered."

I straightened myself up not looking at him.

"You just got your memory back and I got you back. I can't you, you're too important to me." I said now facing him. "Don't you know how much I love you?" I asked

"Yes I do. I always worry about you when you go after your skips. That's why you always carry a gun. I've been thinking of having someone go with you. I can't lose you either."

We sat in silence.

"When do you get this son of a bitch?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Everything is planned."

"Great, then we have time to do something." I said kissing him hungrily. We made love. Before I knew it, it was already morning. I was alone. Then I heard the shower then it stopped. Two minutes later, Ranger walked out of the bathroom naked. He went in the closet to put on his cargo pants and sat on the bed.

"I'll never get tired looking at that body of yours." I said circling my arms around his waist.

"So you will still love my body when I'm eighty years old?" Ranger said turning around.

"Yeah."

"Good I'm glad." he said turning to kiss me. "Take a shower and I'll call Ella for breakfast."

I quickly showered and dried my hair. I put on my cargos on a Rangeman shirt. I went to the kitchen and breakfast was waiting for me.

"Waffes, yeah!"

Thirty minutes later, we cleaned up and went to the control room. All the guys were there.

"Are we ready?" Ranger asked Tank.

"I am."

"Let's go."

Just before Ranger got in the elevator, I quickly ran to kiss him.

"Be careful." I said.

"I will."

"I love you." I said.

"Love you Babe."

I watched till the elevator closed and walked in the control room and sat down to watch.

"Don't worry, he will be fine." said Hal.

We could see Ranger and Tank's every move. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the house.

"I guess I did a good job with Ranger's hidden camera." said Hector.

"Where did you put it?" I asked.

"Top button."

"You did a good job." I said.

"Thanks."

Ranger and Tank arrived at the house in twenty minutes. They got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Ranger knocked. Nobody was answering. Tank tried to open the door, but it was locked. He picked the lock and they entered the house. They both had their guns drawn and searched.

"I will check down here, you check upstairs." Ranger said.

"Be careful." said Tank.

Ranger walked through the livingroom. The room was a mess with papers everywhere.

"I don't detect any movement in the house, upstairs either. The house is empty." said Hal.

Ranger and Tank joined at the door.

"There is someone at the door." said Hal.

They stood beside the door waiting to see who was coming in. The door opened and a lady walked in. She saw them and she put her hands up.

"Oh my, don't shoot."

They put their guns down.

"Who are you?" the lady asked.

"We're bond enforcement and we're looking for Rick Morello. Who are you?" asked Ranger.

"I'm his mother. He went to go live somewhere else."

"Did he say where?" Tank asked.

"What did my boy do?"

"Maam, please." Tank said.

"He went to live on Stark Street. He thought he would be safe there to live."

"Thanks for the info." said Ranger.

Ranger drove quickly to Stark Street. He stopped at the curb to ask people if they have seen Rick Morello. They pointed to a brick building. Ranger and Tank were walking toward the building when a lady walked out.

"Hi, have you seen this guy?" Ranger asked showing the lady a picture.

"Yeah, he lives on the top floor."

The place was trashy, dirty walls. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the last door. A young woman in her twenties answered.

"Who are you?" she answered looking at them from head to foot.

"That doesn't matter. We're looking for Rick." said Tank.

"Hey Rick, you have company."

"I'm not expecting anyone." Rick said from the other room.

Rick came out with an undershirt and shorts.

"I thought I killed you." Rick said pointing to Ranger.

"You thought wrong. You're coming with us." said Ranger.

"Like hell I am!" Rick yelled.

"You make a move and you die." said Ranger. "There is no way for you to escape unless you want to jump out a window and we are pretty high up." said Ranger.

"I may not be able to hide, but I can run."

Rick ran down the hallway and opened a down and ran downstairs. Ranger and Tank ran after him.

"Where does this go?" Ranger asked Tank.

"Out the front door."

"I will go down, you watch for him downstairs and see if he comes out." Ranger said.

"Be careful. There are a lot of dark corners down there. He could pop out anytime."

Ranger slowly walked down the stairs. He turned on his flashlight to search. He noticed movement and a rat scurried across his way. He continued his way when Ranger reached the bottom of the stairs. He came to one corner and noticed a shoe.

"He is standing in a corner not too far from you." said Hector.

"I know you're there." said Ranger. "Why don't we talk face to face like men. Why don't you just surrender so we can get on with our day."

"No. I thought we could talk a bit. You know I really wanted to kill you the other day, but I figured there would be another day like today."

"You have to do something with this guy or he is going to talk all day." said Hector.

"I'm putting down my gun and we can talk to face. We are both unarmed. So come on out so we can talk." said Ranger.

"What is he doing?" I asked Hector.

Rick came out of the corner and they were face to face.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Ranger asked.

Ranger noticed Tank in the back walking quietly with his gun drawn.

"I will to kill you. I want to kill you so bad I can taste it."

"Why?"

"It's thrill seeking to watch people die, but it wasn't so thrilling when I saw you at my door. Now I will be so happy to kill you now." Rick said pulling out a knife.

"Somebody do something!" I said.

"I'm going to cut you up so bad no one will notice you." Rick said.

Rick swiped the knife at Ranger and missed. Tank was having a hard time getting a shot cause Rick was moving so much.

"I have to help him." I said.

"No, you have to stay here." said Hector.

Rick swiped at Ranger again and cut Ranger on the forearm.

"Gotcha, but not where I want where I want it."

Ricked backed Ranger against the wall.

"We seem to have run out of room. Say goodnight. Rick said lunging for Ranger with the knife. Then there was a loud boom and Rick dropped to the ground. Ranger looked up and saw Tank.

"Thank goodness." I said.

Tank came over to Ranger and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, just a little cut."

Ranger felt a pulse on Rick.

"Is he dead?" Hector asked.

"Let's just say we don't have to worry about him murdering or raping anymore." said Ranger.

"Hey Ranger."

"Yes Babe."

"Please come home."

"I intend to."

All the police and ambulances came. Ranger got his forearm wrapped. Didn't require stitches. An hour later, Ranger and Tank arrived back at the control room. As soon as I saw Ranger, I ran into his arms and kissed him like crazy.

"Get a room guys." said Lester.

Ranger talked to the guys for a bit then we left to go to the seventh floor. After the door was closed, I was all over Ranger.

"Wow, I wasn't gone for that long." Ranger said.

"It was long enough for me and besides your alive."

They were naked by the time they were in the bedroom. We made passionate love. I am the most luckiest woman on the planet.


End file.
